


Una nueva oportunidad

by TabrisXX



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx needs love, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Haired Okumura Eiji, M/M, Married Couple, My first AshEiji, Nobody is Dead, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo debe transcurrir para que un alma tan herida pueda sanar? Ash decidió dejarse morir creyendo que así salvaría al chico que amaba. Ash no pensó que la vida le daría una nueva oportunidad y que una década después su mundo sería completamente diferente.





	Una nueva oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaruBumm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NaruBumm).



> **Esta es oficialmente mi primera obra AshxEiji y se la dedico a mi querida amiga NaruBumm por su cumpleaños ♥**

La somnolienta voz de Eiji le provocó un sobresalto que lo obligó a componerse y de inmediato se levantó, quedando sentado al borde de la cama. Haciendo las sábanas a un lado, dio la espalda al otro y rogó para sus adentros no alertarlo.

—¿Qué sucede, Ash?

—Nada -respondió el rubio con voz ahogada- No pasa nada.

—¿No puedes dormir? -insistió el japonés para después estirar el brazo, tanteando a ciegas con una de sus manos sobre la mesita de luz para buscar el interruptor de la lámpara y encenderla-

—Estoy bien, Eiji -replicó Aslan- Solo me dio sed. Vuelve a dormir, ¿sí? -pidió tratando de convencerlo y salió rápido de la habitación, buscaba escapar de las preguntas de su esposo, en verdad no quería preocuparlo-

Eiji se colocó los anteojos y vio al otro marcharse de allí. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, lo conocía demasiado después de todos esos años juntos. Quizás Ash pensaba que podía engañar con facilidad a cualquier persona, pero a él definitivamente no, ya que sabía con exactitud cuando el otro no le decía la verdad. En esta ocasión lo delató el tono de su voz y el hecho de que le privara de ver sus ojos.

Okumura permaneció sentado en la cama y esperó el regreso ajeno durante unos minutos prudenciales, los que realmente le tomaría ir a la cocina, beber agua y regresar. Sin embargo, Ash no volvía y la impaciencia empezaba a apoderarse del japonés, pero aún así decidió aguardarlo un poco más.

—Ash -susurró- Mi querido Ash... -un sentimiento de preocupación y ansiedad lo colmó, no pudo estar más tiempo allí, así que apartó las sábanas y recogió su largo cabello en una coleta baja, dejó la cama y con cautela fue por el oscuro pasillo de la casa que por alguna razón le resultaba particularmente tenebroso en ese instante-

Al ingresar a la cocina, notó que la misma estaba iluminada gracias a la luz del refrigerador. Allí se encontró con Aslan como lo supuso; el rubio estaba de pie junto a la mesada y parecía ido, fuera de sí, con la mirada perdida y con vestigios de lágrimas en el rostro.

Cuando Ash se dio cuenta de la presencia ajena, reaccionó un tanto asustado, pudiendo notar todo el desconcierto y la incertidumbre en las expresiones de su esposo.

—Eiji -murmuró, sentía un nudo en la garganta y acabó apretando los labios para evitar romperse en llanto de nuevo-

—¿Qué tienes? -preguntó el otro, sin ninguna intención de presionarlo; si había algo que no cambió a través de los años, era el modo que tenía Eiji de dejar a Ash expresarse cuando se sintiera con ganas de hacerlo-

El japonés sonrió y acarició la mejilla derecha de su esposo. Fue ahí cuando Aslan se acercó a abrazar a Eiji con fuerza, aferrándose a él y dejando salir de forma libre y voluntaria ese dolor que lo aquejaba. Era algo que no le sucedía hace tiempo, los años y la presencia del hombre de su vida habían contribuido a sanar las heridas de su alma y de su corazón.

Ash sabía que inmensamente feliz al lado de un ser tan maravilloso que lo amaba y que amaba de manera incondicional. Pero ahora su temor era otro, producto de una recurrente pesadilla que venía teniendo desde hacía varios días, una que interrumpía su sueño al punto de hacerlo despertar en medio de la madrugada, llorando de angustia y desesperación.

—No te merezco -exclamó el rubio en medio de lágrimas-

—¿De qué hablas, Ash? -preguntó confundido y lo abrazó también mientras acariciaba cariñosamente los cabellos ajenos-

—Soy un egoísta -sollozó- Siempre lo he sido y aún así, tú decidiste dejar toda tu vida para venir aquí y quedarte a mi lado.

—No sigas -pidió Eiji-

Pero Ash no le hizo caso y siguió de todas maneras.

—A pesar de que siempre he sido un monstruo...

—No sigas -repitió el otro sintiendo su corazón estrujarse y sus lágrimas escapando incontrolablemente-

—A pesar del horrible pasado que llevo sobre mis hombros -se separó de él y lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos- A pesar de que yo sí pensé en dejarte aquella vez, quería morir para que fueras libre de mi maldita presencia y salvar tu vida.

Eiji quedó en silencio. Le dolía rememorar aquel fatal episodio, no recordaba haber sentido tanto pánico en su vida como en esa ocasión. Apenas había aterrizado en Japón cuando se enteró lo que sucedió con Ash aquella tarde cuando fue apuñalado. Su desesperación fue tal que no le importó el hecho de estar en una silla de ruedas y apenas recuperándose, imploró por ayuda a Ibe-san para volver a los Estados Unidos de inmediato. Pensar que perdería para siempre a Ash le llenó de desesperación e impotencia.

—Sí. Fuiste en verdad muy egoísta esa vez...y además, tonto. De esa forma no ibas a salvar mi vida, ibas a llevártela contigo. Si eso pasaba, yo tampoco iba a vivir más, simplemente iba a estar luchando cada día para sobrevivir. ¿Recuerdas la última línea de lo que te escribí en aquella carta? "Mi alma siempre está conmigo". Y así es, si te ibas, entonces mi alma se iba a ir contigo.

—¿Por qué eres tan lindo, Eiji? -las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus bellos ojos verdes- En verdad, no te merezco.

—Cuando volví a verte, no sabía si quería darte un abrazo o un golpe.

—Y como no te decidiste, me diste un beso.

—Y en ese momento, todo mi mundo volvió a brillar cuando me sonreíste de nuevo. Ahí supe que viviría cada día solo para verte sonreír...y eso es lo que quiero, que sonrías siempre. No vuelvas a decir que no me mereces. Te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado, siempre, pasara lo que pasara, ¿cierto?

Ash asintió, se encontraba realmente conmovido con aquellas dulces palabras, una vez más su corazón se sentía reconfortado y agradecido con la vida por haber conocido a alguien como Eiji, que trajo a su mundo todo lo que nunca tuvo y siempre anheló. Todavía no podía creer que fuera tan dichoso y afortunado.

—Sigues siendo el mismo niño tierno e inocente que pidió ver mi arma en aquel bar la primera vez que nos vimos.

—¿¡Niño!? Siempre olvidaste que soy mayor que tú -Okumura intentó sonreír mientras secaba las lágrimas ajenas y Ash hacía lo mismo con él-

—No has cambiado nada y me alegra tanto que sea así.

—Y a mí me alegra que tú sí lo hayas hecho. ¿Sabes? Recordé las palabras que te dijo Blanca pero cuando vio lo que ocurrió, se desdijo afirmando que un conejo pudo domesticar a un lince. Quizás no era un conejo después de todo.

—Pero contra todo pronóstico, eso fue lo que sucedió. Algunas veces lo pienso y me dan ganas de tener a Blanca en frente, patear su trasero y decirle que por primera vez se equivocó. La vida nos dio una nueva oportunidad.

Ash lanzó un suspiro y comenzaba a sentirse un completo estúpido por haberle dicho a su esposo todas esas cosas que probablemente carecían de sentido a esas alturas, después de diez años de esos incidentes que casi le cuesta la vida por su propia desidia. Dejaron la cocina y fueron de regresó a la habitación para volver a la cama, donde permanecieron abrazados y en silencio por un momento hasta que el rubio rememoró algo.

—Ya que mencionaste esa carta, el atrevido de Sing se quedó con ella. Iré personalmente a pedirle que me la regrese.

—¿Y eso para qué? Ha pasado como una década y es probable que ya ni la tenga con él.

—¡Pues me la tendrá que devolver como sea! Esa carta es mía y es como un tesoro...porque fue la primera que escribiste. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella por tanto tiempo?

—Bueno. Es que han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo y...--

—Perdóname, Eiji -dijo Aslan de repente- Hace mucho no tenía estas crisis emocionales, pensé que las había superado pero aquí me tienes diciendo una sarta de estupideces como antes.

-No son estupideces, si sientes necesidad de desahogarte está bien -se volvió hacia él, delineando delicadamente los labios ajenos con su dedo índice- Eso sí, quiero que tengas en cuenta que eres merecedor del amor y el cariño que tus amigos y yo te tenemos. No vuelvas a decir que no lo mereces porque eso no es verdad.

—Gracias, _sweetie._

—Te amo.

—¡Mierda! Así me harás llorar de nuevo.

—¡Oye! Esperaba que dijeras "yo también" -refutó el japonés con falsa molestia-

—¡Yo también! -dijo el rubio de inmediato para luego componerse y besarlo-

Fue un beso tierno y dulce. Exactamente como el que se habían dado por primera vez, cuando se reencontraron unos días después de que Aslan saliera de su estado convaleciente del hospital y que Eiji volviera a los Estados Unidos. Ambos recordaban a la perfección aquel beso como si apenas hubiera sido ayer.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, Ash quedó recostado sobre el pecho de su esposo y sonrió.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Te dije que no habías cambiado en estos años. Todavía sigues haciendo esos horribles sándwiches y el natto que tanto odio -bromeó-

—Quizás algún día aprendas a amarlos...tal vez dentro de otros 10 años.

—Dejémoslo en otros 20 o 30 años -dijo el rubio con total convicción-

—¿Tanto?

—Sí, porque deseo que sigamos juntos todo ese tiempo y que los sigas preparando hasta que me gusten.

—Ash... -se sintió conmovido por las palabras ajenas y estaba a punto de romper en llanto otra vez-

—Está bien, que sean 40 o 50 años aunque para entonces probablemente seremos un par de viejos inútiles.

Ambos se echaron a reír ante tales ocurrencias antes de quedar dormidos con una increíble sensación de paz en sus corazones y la alegría de saber que se tenían el uno al otro, viviendo una vida completamente tranquila y feliz, una vida como en verdad se merecían.

**FIN**


End file.
